


Memories

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's Birthday, Emotional England, Flashbacks, M/M, Revolutionary War flashbacks, Sad Memories, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: America's birthday has come around, and it brings back certain memories for England.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So my favorite actor's birthday is coming up (the 20th) so I decided to start working on a few birthday stories before then. This first one is about USUK, and I hope you like it :)

It was the only thing the American would talk about. He had gone on and on about it to multiple nations- his upcoming birthday and birthday party. At the most recent world meeting, everyone had pretty much been pressured to attend. Even England. In fact, America had specifically called him out on it. "Yo, Iggy, dude!" he had called across the table. "You will be going, right?" And in his voice, England had heard something only he would notice: a subtle plea, like he really meant it when he said England should go. Like he _wanted_ him to be there.

England even saw it in his eyes. He almost found it annoying and childish that America was trying to reach out to him like this. But it had always been difficult to say no to the American growing up, so it was a maze of emotions now. "Yes, you bloody wanker, if you would stop bugging me about it." And wow, the other nation's smile at his response.... he really was making America happy. He actually had to resist smiling back. After all, everyone was right there. Some countries wouldn't let it go, especially France, if he smiled at America.

And of course, America had invitations even though everyone was already going. It was no surprise that they were decorated in red, white, and blue. 

"Why do we need these?" Italy had piped up, waving his invite in the air. Romano, sitting next to him, had pulled him back into his seat while wearing his signature frown.

"Because, dude, you don't wanna forget my party! The cake is gonna be so much bigger than last year's, and it'll be so totally cool!" 

"The frosting won't be vibrant blue or pink, correct?" Japan asked next. America laughed. "I still remember your Christmas cakes." 

"No, dude! The cake's got a red, white, and blue theme this time, so it matches the awesome American flag!"

England tuned out the rest of the conversation. He turned to his tea, sipping the slightly cooling drink. It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable discussing America's birthday, but England had never had an easy time with the occasion. It brought back just about everything he wanted to forget.

_"Hey, England!" America called, his army behind him and ready to fire at any time. "After all, I want freedom!" England narrowed his eyes. A moment later, he charged towards the blue-eyed country. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he scratched the side of America's musket, knocking it out of his hands. It landed in the mud, too far away for America to grab it._

"Dude, you okay?" America suddenly asked, right in front of England. "You, like, zoned out and stuff."

England pushed his seat back just a little bit, purposely putting some distance between himself and the American. "Shut up, America, I'm perfectly fine." He crossed his arms, annoyed. He tried not to notice the look that crossed the other nation's face- a look of surprised hurt, flashing only for a second before being replaced by the usual energetic, cheerful smile. "I've got to go," he finally said, ignoring the strange looks from everyone. 

_"I won't allow it!" England shouted, panting. He narrowed his eyes at the now defenseless country. And even though he was aiming his own weapon, he couldn't do anything. He was just standing there, aiming a gun that wasn't going to be used. "This is why I say you don't follow things through to the end, you dummy." But still, he didn't shoot, even though America's army was ready to fire._

Back at his own house, eating scones (not burnt, and not terrible tasting, not that America's opinion matteted anymore) and drinking tea, England took a look at the invitation. The front of it was covered with a pop art design of the American flag, and balloons in various shades of red, white and blue made a border around the edges.

America had even drawn himself on the front, too, smiling that smile that was proud, cheerful, and just a little arrogant. His hair was even drawn perfectly- it had that cowlick that refused to stay down.

England found it easy in the past to skip the variety of parties and events America held, such as Christmas parties, Halloween parties, New Year's countdowns, and so much more. He just admitted that he was sick, which was partly true. Seeing the nation so happy without him hurt, it made England feel sick to watch. 

On the inside, America had written out: "You're invited to a super-awesome, out of this world birthday party, yo! You'll have an awesome time, I'm totally sure about that, so I better see you there! See you at my place!" 

England never had an easy time admitting he missed anyone or anything. But looking at this invite, completely made by America.... it was hard not to miss him. 

_England dropped his gun into the mud next to him, hearing it land right by his foot and feeling a little bit of mud splash onto the side of his foot and ankle. Shaking and feeling like he were going to collapse, he sunk to his knees, covering his face with his hand. "There's no way I could shoot you, is there? You dummy!"_

He hadn't intended on making America feel trapped, but he had wanted him to stay. He felt happy, having soneone to talk to and be close to, even if he had raised that person since they were a child.

He had hoped to be alone, but of course, that was too much to ask, because as soon as that door opened, hitting the wall as it swung and bouncing back, he knew. America was the only person England associated with that sound. "Iggy, dude! I'm totally the hero, so I came to check on you!" The way the country waved his arms around reminded England so much of a child.

"Have you lost your mind, America? I'll be fine when I get time by myself." But even though his words were supposed to repel America, they just made the blue-eyed nation worry more and step closer to him.

"But... you left early, and I know you, you know? It just worried me, dude, and I wanted to check on you to be sure you weren't sick or upset." America had stopped the arm waving. 

"You know perfectly well that I have never attended a single one of your birthday parties. I don't see how this year is any different." 

"But, Britain, I really wanna see you there! You were, like, there for me growing up, and stuff." America sighed. "I just hoped that you'd be there each year."

The words hit close to home. It hurt because every year, Britain had never realized how much America wanted to see him, preferring to fake an illness or injury or something else to avoid the party altogether. "I'm already going this time, or have you forgotten? You asked me right in front of everyone."

"Oh, yeah! Well, uh, see you then, and I'll be looking for you, dude!"

England closed the door a little too hard after America left. He absently sipped his tea.

_"Damnit, why? Damnit!" England demanded, his whole body shaking, unable to stop the tears._

_"Britain," America said. "You used to be so great once." He looked down, his face like a stone, his expression unchanging._

After looking at the invitation, which England had unknowkingly crushed and stuffed in his pocket, he put it down on the closest table. He would go to America's birthday party, there was no getting out of it now.

And when it came time to head over to America's house, those blue eyes were instantly looking for him. He was wearing a T-shirt with the American flag on it, blue jeans and red sneakers. Food was set up everywhere, and the cake was huge.

"Iggy!" America called to him, wrapping him in a giant bear hug. "Dude, you're here! This is so freaking awesome!!!"

"I promised I'd be here, correct?" England ignored the tight hug, even attempting to return it, although his arms were kind of locked at his sides.

"Totally, Britain!"

And even though America's birthday brought back memories, he still managed to relax and even eat a piece of cake, noticing how America smiled just a little bit brighter after catching England's eye.


End file.
